my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagaku Kenkyu
Kagaku Kenkyu (研究 科学 Kenkyū Kagaku), also known by the alias The Professor '(教授 ''Kyōju), is a former scientist and Villain who conducts Quirk research. He has become associated with Colubrid Lair in order to further his research. He is the main antagonist of The Professor Arc of Our Hero Academia. Appearance Kagaku is somewhat plain looking, with light skin, grey hair, and yellow eyes. His physique is somewhat lacking, with him being considered rather skinny. He generally dresses in an open, white lab coat, with a black shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. His face normally appears bored or uninterested in what he's doing. Personality Kagaku is always completely engrossed in his work, to a degree that he appears unfocused and aloof whenever he's doing something else. He is only interested in Quirks, wanting to know more about them, how they function, and how to increase their power. His ultimate goal is to create a perfect Quirk. When making a breakthrough in his research, Kagaku's normally uncaring face is twisted into one of pure joy and ecstasy. There is nothing he loves more than Quirks, being willing to do anything, not matter how heinous, to achieve his goals. History Kagaku was originally known as a brilliant and well-respected scientist in the field of Quirk research. However, as time went on, Kagaku's research began to hit a dead end. Not wanting to halt his studies, he began to delve more into illegal activities, using illegal human experimentation. When the scientific community found out about what he had done, he was disbarred and a warrant for his arrest was issued. However, he managed to escape and was able to continue his research. Abilities '''Scientific Knowledge: Kagaku has extensive knowledge in biology, specifically Quirks and how they work. From just looking at someone's Quirk once, he is able to deduce its strengths, weaknesses, what category it belongs to, and any other information. While not able to use this information himself, Kagaku often sells this information to other Villains in order to fund his research. His research specialty in Quirks allows him to not only increase the power of a Quirk, but to unlock the Quirk factor of otherwise Quirkless individuals. However, the process is incredibly rigorous and difficult to accomplish, with many former test subjects having died in the incomplete process. Quirk Mist (ミスト Misuto): Kagaku's Quirk allows him to transform into a mist-like substance at will. He's capable of phasing through walls and avoiding attacks while his Quirk is in use. As it also changes his weight, he's capable of flight as well. However, as his body is essentially just vapor, strong air pressure, such as from wind, is capable of separating his body, making it impossible for him to reform until his body has reformed. He also cannot reform his body while moving through something, and his Quirk requires him to solidify in order to attack. As Kagaku hasn't received much combat training in the usage of his Quirk, he isn't very efficient in combat. Stats Relationships Tsukai Hebi While not showing much particular fondness for any of his bodyguards, Kagaku considers Tsukai to be a worthwhile ally. Likely due to his skill and loyalty, he prefers to keep him close by in case of attacks, and trusts him with his most important missions. According to Yakedo, Tsukai is Kagaku's favorite bodyguard. Battles and Events The Professor Arc *The Professor Hideout Raid Trivia * He is a B-Rank Villain. ** Despite his lack of combat skills, his heinous crimes against nature and willingness to kidnap and conduct experiments on humans gives him this ranking. * The Professor is a Level 2 member of Colubrid Lair. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Villains